Smores
by Korona Karyuudo
Summary: "Since you like smores so much, I'll give you mine..under one condition." "What is it?" "That we'll be best friends forever." "Of course." A Taiora Friendship Fluff / BEING REWRITTEN DUE TO HORRIBLE PAST WRITING
1. A Challenge

**Smores**

**Summary:**

"Since you like smores so much, I'll give you mine..under one condition." "What is it?" "That we'll be best friends forever." "Of course."

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any elements of Digimon used in this story. I do own the plot for the story though. And, if I owned Digimon, then Sora and Tai would have ended up together..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part One: **A Challenge**

"Hey Sora! Over here!" Taichi (Tai) Kamiya yelled to his best friend Sora Takenouchi. Sora turned around to see Tai running towards her.

"Hurry up Tai or we'll miss the bus!" Sora yelled back, as she kept on running to Odaiba Elementary.

Today was the day of the class camping trip. Tai and Sora's class was headed out to Pine Wood Forest. They were going to spend the whole weekend there.

Panting and out of breath, Tai and Sora made it to their school. They were the last ones there. Luckily, the two best friends found a seat in the back of the bus. Unfortunately, an argument broke out between them.

"No, you take the window seat!" tai yelled to Sora, who retaliated with, "But it's boring there! I'll fall asleep!"

Tai, being the devishly charming 8 year old that he is, stuck out his bottom lip and opened wide his big, brown, chocolate orbs-for-eyes. It was the all famous Kamiya puppy dog pout, which Sora soon found herself giving into.

"Fine, I'll sit there," she said, "but you owe me one."

'Works every time.' thought tai as he stared at his best friend, giving her the biggest smile he could muster.

On the ride to the camp grounds, Tai found himself thinking about his best friend. She was different from every other girl he knew. She was the only one who wasn't afraid of getting herself dirty while playing, unlike the miss-popular, Mimi Tachikawa. He realized that Sora was really special and that he was blessed for having a friend like her.

Finally, the bus pulled up to the trail leading into Pine Wood Forest. The teacher divided everyone into pairs. Naturally, Tai and Sora stayed with each other. Upon finally reaching the camp grounds, the students were divided into boys and girls and were assigned cabins where they would stay for the weekend. After unpacking their stuff, everyone gathered to the center of camp, where they were deciding on what to do.

"Let's play soccer!" Tai shouted out to no one in particular.

"Tai, you always play soccer! You live and breathe it! Do something different for once." Sora told him.

"Fine." Tai huffed under his breath, "What do you have in mind?"

Sora put on a mischievous grin and said, "How about we go take a ride in the kayak?"

"Sure. We'll go kayaking." Tai said after contemplating about it.

This was a new challenge for him, and everyone knows he can't resist a challenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, how's that for a part one? What will happen when Sora and Tai go kayaking? Keep checking for updates! Read and review please..Torrie signing out! =)


	2. Overboard

**Smores **

Part Two: **Overboard**

Tai and Sora arrived by the river along with the rest of the class but, unfortunately, They were split up. Sora was riding with Kyla, Gem, and Rachel. Tai was riding with Karl, Sam, and Justin.

"Students, I would like to inform you that this will be a race. The first group to get back to camp will be allowed into the teacher buffet for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." The counselor said, "Everyone in your kayaks. Now, on your marks, get set, GO!"

With that, the race began.

"See you at the finish line Kamiya!" Sora called back to Tai. Her kayak was ahead of everyone elses.

Tai felt his anger flaring up. He was NOT going to lose, especially since this was something he never did before. Tai took command of his kayak and with the help of his team members, caught up to Sora's team.

"HA!" Tai shouted to Sora across the water, "Who's behind now?"

Both kayaks rounded the bend, with Sora's in the lead. Suddenly, up ahead, they spotted a fast moving current, leading into rapids! Sora's kayak was moving to fast to attempt to switch onto the other route. Tai swerved his kayak to the right, while Sora's headed straight into the rapids.

"Sora!" Tai called to his best friend. She and the rest of her team was being tossed around willy-nilly. Suddenly, their kayak hit a rock and got stuck, but Sora was sent flying into the water.

"SORA!" Tai called out with more urgency. How could he let a competition between them end up like this. Sora was his best friend, and if he didn't do anything, she could get severely hurt.

Meanwhile, thoughts were going on in Sora's head. She was struggling to remain conscious. On impact with the water, she hit her head on a rock, and now she was slipping into the darkness. The water was pulling her along the river.

'Someone, help me please." Sora managed to mutter, just before finally losing consciousness and beginning to drown in the water.

Tai watched mesmerized as his best friend slipped under water, not returning to the surface. A jolt of adrenaline hit him, and he sprang into the water.

"Sora, I'm coming!" he yelled out before diving into the freezing river. He swam his way to where Sora was last seen and dived underwater. There, he spotted his best friend. Her foot was caught in some underwater grass and the breath was leaving her body quickly. He latched onto her and pulled her free of the grass.

Tai swam back to the surface with Sora in tow, hoping that they would make it. Up ahead, he heard rushing water. He looked up and saw that they were headed straight for a waterfall. As they neared the edge, Tai and Sora's teammates yelled out for them from their kayaks. Taking a deep breath and making sure Sora was secured around him, Tai prepared for what was to come.

Together, they fell off the edge of the waterfall.

**A/N: That was Part 2! Hopefully you guys want more! Read and Review! ~ Torrie**


	3. Dangerous

**Smores**

Part 3: **Dangerous**

Sora woke up with a start, coughing up all the water she had swallowed. Carefully, she sat up to look around her. There were trees in every direction, and a river to her left. Finally she noticed something unusual, there was a fire going on right in front of her. She panicked, thinking some child molester found her. Sora got up on her feet, noticing someone on the other side of the fire. Nearby, she spotted a stick and picked it up. The person didn't move. Quietly she snuck up behind the other person with her stick in a whacking position. Using all the strength she had left, Sora brought the stick down hard on the person, who got up as quick as a flash.

Tai was sleeping uneasily after he and Sora fell down the waterfall. He made sure that he fell in first to soften her cushion. He would NOT let his best friend get hurt. After falling down into the swirling waters, he pulled Sora up onto the bank of the river. He noticed that they were both shivering and so Tai went to collect some firewood. He came back 10 minutes later with a nice stack of wood and a flint rock to make a fire for both him and Sora. After setting up the fire, he laid down, wiped out, when all of a sudden, he heard a large whacking sound and a breeze went by his ear. Tai panicked, thinking it was some child molester who would kidnap Sora, so he got up quickly.

Sora blinked. Tai blinked. Both blinked. Then, finally one of them spoke, the one that got hit with a stick.

"SORA!!! Is that the thanks I get for saving you, I mean come on, we could have both been killed! And now you whack me with some stick because you think I'm some stranger who is going to kidnap you. SORA!!" Tai screamed into the sky.

"Tai?" Sora asked, tilting her head sideways in a curious glance, "What are you doing here? Wait, you rescued me? Tai you baka, why'd you do that for!?"

"Sora, you're my best friend, I was not about to let you drown." Tai answered.

"But you could have drowned youself! Don't you ever think once that you might get hurt? You're my best friend and seeing you hurt would tear me apart!" Sora spat back.

"Then think of how I would have felt if you drowned Sora, don't you ever think! I would be the most devastated one of all! Please understand Sora.." Tai sighed.

"I understand. I'm sorry Tai. Thank you." Sora cried, flying into Tai's arms.

He held her in his arms for a while. Tai could tell she was in distress. They both ended up far from camp, they had no idea where they were, they had no food or shelter, and worst of all, she was too sad over Tai being there with her, but then again, she felt much safer and a little glad that she wasn't alone.

"Don't cry Sora. We'll be okay. I promise." Tai said to Sora, causing her to look up at him with her tear stained face. She saw truth and courage in his eyes and felt her heart grow stronger. With Tai by her side, Sora always felt like she was flying and Tai, with Sora by his side, felt like he could do anything. They were the best of friends and nothing would ever come between that.

But they were still faced with a challenge, how do they get out of this mess…

**A/N : Thanks to all the fabulous reviewers and those that alerted and favorited my story! I'm so sorry I couldn't update it sooner. I was drowning in exit projects, the school musical, homework, babysitting, and tests. I'll try and update soon, but no promises okay? Thanks again! =)**


End file.
